Sir Anthony, A Companion to Test Results
by FrancineMarie
Summary: A flashback of sorts. Mrs. DiNozzo loved her son from the moment she learned she was pregnant. And he loved her just as much. Tony misses her everyday. (A companion piece to my ongoing story "Test Results Back Already?")


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS. If I did I would probably be much happier. And I could buy all the skittles I wanted. Just a thought.

**A/N: **Alright, I promised an update to Gottahavemyncis to celebrate my return to school. So here it is. Probably not what was expected, but I hope it does for now. This is a companion piece to my story 'Test Results Back Already?' So, while not an update to the story, it is an update for the universe. I hope it satisfies. (Sorry it's so short!)

This story can be read without having read 'Test Results.'

Mrs. DiNozzo was concerned, terrified really. While not having the strongest marriage, Mrs. DiNozzo could not wait to be a mother. She was only in her first trimester, but from the moment she knew she was pregnant she knew she had a son growing inside of her. She never questioned it. Her little AJ, for of course Mr. DiNozzo would insist on naming him Anthony after himself, a strong Italian name, but Anthony was such a big name for a child. Tony was lovely but even that was too big for a baby. AJ would work wonders until he grew into his other names. She simply couldn't wait to have him. Which is why she was so scared.

Mrs. DiNozzo was seven weeks into the pregnancy, long past the time for her to have stopped bleeding. And she certainly shouldn't be bleeding so heavily. She couldn't lose her baby. She already loved him with all of her heart. She couldn't lose him, her AJ.

*NCIS*NCIS*

Mrs. DiNozzo ever had the chance to see her son grow up. What began as a rough pregnancy never became any easier. While both she and her darling AJ made it out together, she was weakened. It broke Senior's heart to see his once strong, beautiful wife become so frail. By the time he turned five, AJ's mother became completely bedridden. While she longed to take her son on picnics and shopping adventures, she barely had the energy to read to him and sing to him. But she managed. And AJ loved her. When he became a college football star, a cop, and later a federal agent, he would remember those days fondly and frequently. However, Mrs. DiNozzo could only hold on for so long, as much as she tried to stay, she grew steadily weaker every passing year.

When young AJ was eight he crept to his mother's room, the nurses tried to limit his visits, despite his mother's wishes, and he would often sneak down to her to hear one of her stories. AJ would never forget this visit, as it was the last moment he and his mother shared together. She told him a story of a small boy who grew into a loving knight that saved many people.

"But," she said. "I bet you can't guess his name."

AJ laughed. "Is it mine?"

"In a way," she replied with a soft smile. "This brave knight called out to the good people who wanted to thank him, and begged him for his name. 'I am Sir Anthony, but you are my friends. Call me Tony.' And the people all cheered."

"But you call me AJ," he said with a frown. "And dad calls me Junior. No one calls me Tony."

She lifted a pale, bony hand to caress his cheek and said to him, "You have grown into a fine young man with a large heart and an energy that makes people happy. You are my baby boy, but soon you will be too old to want me to call you that. You're growing into Anthony, a brave knight, but you mustn't ever grow too serious. Keep your friends close to you and let Tony shine through. You are growing still, but that will never mean you have to be grown up. Let Anthony do the saving so Tony can have the fun."

AJ looked at her in awe.

"Do you really think I'll be a knight who saves people?"

She closed her eyes, "I know you will. But know that even when you're Sir Anthony and when you're Tony, you'll still be my AJ." Her hand dropped back to the bed. AJ snuggled into her side and fell asleep.

The next day, nurses woke him and ordered him out. A flurry of doctors passed throughout the day. AJ caught glimpses of his father, pale and tense, wringing his hands and holding his head. That evening Senior brought Junior to say goodbye to the still form of mother he would love forever.

*The End*

**AN:** Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. It was a tad fluffy, and a bit sad, but I hope it did something for you. When I began researching vanishing twins, I imagined what Tony's mom thought of during her 1st trimester when her body was acknowledging the absorption of Tony's twin. This kind of spawned from that. It is really just the back story I imagined for Tony. But I wrote it, and I love back story and thought maybe some of you do too, so I decided to post it. Let me know what you think!

Peace. Out.


End file.
